Code Xana Episode 10: Props
by James the Lesser
Summary: Xana decides to get the new Lyoko Warriors with a play prop.  But when Mira follows Ark what will happen?  Read to find out!


**Code Xana Episode 10: Props**

**Author: James the Lesser/The Bunnyman**

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own These Characters! Moonscape Does! Actually, I own most of these characters, I made them up, but the place and the settings and the back round stuff is Moonscoop.**

**Please read my episodes, 53-119 plus the OVA of Code Lyoko to know what is going on. Oh and Code Xana the Movie and Episode 1-9**

"Moron, it is 'Too be with the', not thee!" A man yells at an actor. The play was to be opening in two nights and the lead was having problems with his lines. "You're playing the actor who tries to protect the others from Jason Vorhees. If you can't even get the opening lines right I'll fire you and let the backup take your place."

"I was a serious actor, I've done Shakespeare, and this drivel is below me."

"Fine, you can try paying your rent with Shakespeare when you find a director willing to work with you! Peter, you're on, know your lines?"

"Yes Mr. Robertson."

"Bleh, you go with, with this? This play will flop I assure you!" He leaves the stage for his dressing room. "They will rue the day they angered me! I'll make sure of it. I'll steal that damn Jason prop." His idea is a great one and someone else decides it's a great idea. A black mist comes out of a stage light and floats into the props closet. Soon a six foot eight animatronics with a hockey mask and machete breaks through the door.

"Hey, who turned the Jason prop on?" A stagehand walks towards the Jason prop when it does something it wasn't programmed to do, talk.

"_Leave me alone if you want to live." _The stagehand backs away as the Jason prop breaks through the next door.

"What was that racket?" The director comes and finds a bunch of broken wood on the floor. "What did you do?"

"I, I didn't, the Jason prop…" The man is stunned. The Jason prop could only walk and swing its arms. Yet it spoke, it kicked through a door, something the prop was incapable of doing.

Several kilometers away four teens are in class. "Art is as old as humanity. From cave paintings and beating with sticks to tribal dancing. Art is visual, it is verbal, it is physical." The art teacher was introducing a new section, Art through the Ages. "More recently it is movies and holographic films. A romantic film and a horror film are both art even if they are nothing alike. Romance plays on the hearts emotions while horror plays on the imaginations emotions. Right now a classic horror film is being made into a play, the director has mixed The Tempest and a slasher film to create a new art." A student raises there hand. "Yes?"

"You're talking about Jack Robertson's Friday the Thirteenth Part XXVIII. It isn't a movie made into a play it's a movie series being continued in a play."

"Yes, you are correct." The class continues when Sanne hears a beeping noise.

"No, not now, not in class." The Super Scan had found an activated Tower and her Jpocket was making sure she knew. "Skitz," She nudges Skitz to wake her up. "Activated Tower."

"Really?" Skitz yawns then raises her hand. "Sir, I don't feel too good, can I go to the infirmary?"

"Yes Skitz."

"I might need someone to come with me, my head is spinning." Skitz nudges Sanne now.

"I'll go with her."

"I will to, if she passes out you won't be able to carry her." Krieger had heard Sanne and went along. Ark however was busy with Mira and oblivious to the class or what was going on. They leave the classroom and Sanne gets her Jcell out to text message Ark.

"He says he can't leave, Mira would be suspicious."

"I'm sure that's what he's worried about." Skitz rolls her eyes. "Lets get going before whatever Xana is doing succeeds." They head for the basement sewer entrance.

"Hey, this isn't Halloween." Jim sees someone dressed up as a bad slasher film monster. "I said, hey, stop!" Jim goes to stop the person when they knock him down easily. "Ouch, man, that felt like metal." Jim gets up and chases after the man, machine, whatever it was.

"_Jim, you are not my target, anymore."_ The prop sticks its hand out and blasts Jim with an energy bolt. "_Stay, I have some children to punish." _The prop continues on into the school.

"Man, I can't get away." Ark turns his Jcell off.

"What is it? Your friends are calling you aren't they?" Mira, sitting next to Ark, is curious.

"My sister, they're telling me how she's doing." Ark doesn't look at Mira so she can't see he is lying.

"Oh, she didn't look that bad to me." Mira had been curious for awhile where Ark was always running off to. She knew his sister and their friends were involved in something but Ark wouldn't tell her what.

"I don't know what's wrong with her either." Ark looks out the window and sees something strange. "Mira, am I seeing things?" He points out the window and Mira sees what he sees.

"Jason?" They were speaking about the new Friday the 13th play and now they were seeing Jason. "I'm dreaming."

"Glad to hear I'm in your dreams but I don't think we're dreaming." And now Ark knew what the attack was. It had to be Xana doing something. No way would Jason appear like this. Ark turns his phone back on and messages his friends.

"Hey, Ark says he knows what the attack is, wait, what?" Skitz texts her brother back and waits for his response. "He's not lying. Jason freaking Vorhees is outside the classroom. Ok…" Skitz texts Ark and gets a response. "He says he'll try to get out of class, call him and say I'm really sick and asking for him since he is the only family I have here." Sanne gets her phone out and calls Ark.

"Sir, Sanne, she says my sister is asking for me. Can I go?"

"Make sure you get notes from someone. Your homework will be due tomorrow like everyone else's." Ark leaves the classroom and runs for the basement sewer entrance when the prop finds him.

"Hi Jason, Xana, whatever you want to be called."

"_That is Xana, Lord of Lyoko."_ The Jason prop swings the machete and misses Ark. It attacks Ark but can't hit Ark. The prop, even possessed by Xana, can only do so much. It doesn't have joints or bend in the wrists and waist so it was unable to hit the smaller more agile Ark.

"Lord of Lyoko maybe but on Earth you, whoa, couldn't hit the broadside of a barn." Ark dodges another swing and kicks the prop. The prop doesn't react to the kick and swings again. "Ok, not good, I'll see you on Lyoko." Ark goes to run when he hears the school bell ring. Class was letting out and he didn't need the whole school to see him fighting Jason Vorhees. The prop however does not follow him to the basement sewer entrance and goes another way.

"Ok, are you guys ready?" Sanne and the other two had made it to the Factory and Sanne was preparing the auto Transfer Program. She starts it and runs to the elevator. She gets to the Scanner Room and runs to the middle Scanner and gets in it seconds before the doors close. "Maybe I should set it up to wait a few more seconds." The Transfer Program starts and soon she arrives on Lyoko with her friends.

"Where to?" Skitz looks around. They are in the Ice Sector.

"North, Dante said he is waiting for us near the activated Tower." The activated Tower was so close to the Way Tower that the barrier Xana set up kept them from going directly outside the Way Tower to meet Dante. They run north for the activated Tower while Ark decides to take things into his own hands.

"Come on, a little closer…" Ark had climbed up a different ladder on the way to the Factory. He knew the prop would come after him he just had to wait for it to come. He had heard foot steps and figured it was the prop. When he sees something walk below him he drops down on top of it.

"Aaaa!" The thing he drops on screams, obviously not the play prop.

"Mira?" Ark gets off of her and helps her up. "What are you doing down here?"

"Following you." Mira had seen Ark and followed him. "Where are you going?"

"I can't tell you." Ark had talked to Skitz before about Mira and she said there was no way she or the others would let Mira into the group. "Go back to the school. I have to go do something."

"Uh uh, not this time Ark. I'm coming with you."

"You can't Mira they won't let you." Ark hears something and turns around to see the Jason prop coming down the sewer from the Factory. "If you help me maybe I can talk to them about letting you in."

"Help how?" Mira sees the Jason prop. "You want to fight it?"

"No, it's slow. We can knock it into the water if we work together." Ark turns to Mira. "Distract it." Mira nods and walks towards the Jason prop.

"Uh, hi, Jason, I'm a big fan of yours." Mira walks slower as she gets closer. "I liked how you killed the blonde cheerleader in part fourteen."

"_Who are you? What are you doing here?"_ Xana is confused. He does not recognize this person.

"Hey, Jason isn't supposed to talk."

"_Answer me scum, who are you?"_

"Scum?" Mira doesn't know what exactly is going on and is even more confused. "Last time I checked Jason spends most of his time at the bottom of a lake. What's with the costume, why is Ark going through the sewers with you after him?"

"_She does not know, they do not trust you enough. But this one brings you with him, are you a member or are you not?"_ The Jason prop walks towards Mira not seeing the tall blonde coming up from behind, jumping into the sewer wall and launching from it to tackle the Jason prop into the water.

"Thanks Skitz." Ark wrings his shirt. He had swum in the water to get behind the prop while Mira distracted him.

"What did he mean Ark? A member, a member of what?"

"It's not important." Ark looks over into the water to see if the Jason prop would sink or swim. It is at the bottom walking around but unable to get back to the surface. "Well now that that's done just have to wait for them to do a return." Ark sits down and shivers a little. "Should water feel like this?" He wrings out his hair and pulls his hands away to find a film on them.

"Ark what is going on? Answer me!" Mira wasn't going to let Ark get away with not telling her anymore.

"Fine, I'll show you." Ark figures it couldn't hurt since a return would blank Mira's memory. Or, his friends would let her into the group. They walk down the sewer and go up the ladder to the Factory.

"Ok it's an old Factory what's the big deal?" Mira looks around and sees something on the ceiling. "Ark, is that supposed to be there?" She points towards the ceiling and he sees a large reptile.

"Mira, back away very slowly." Ark pushes Mira back as the reptile crawls down the far wall and starts to walk towards them. "What the heck kind of animal is that?"

"I don't know, it, it looks like a reptile made out of plastic." The reptile has snakes coming out of its head. "No, wait, more like Medusa. Norse myths, no, Greek Myth, not sure who fought it though."

"Another prop…" Ark whispers to himself and looks around. Had it been possessed the whole time or did Xana possess it after the Jason prop was sunk? "Mira, when I say so, run." The prop of Medusa walks towards the two and smiles showing hard plastic teeth. "Now!" Ark turns as if to run but stops after Mira runs. He turns back towards the possessed prop. "She's out of the way we can play."

"Ark!" Mira turned around to see if the prop was chasing after her and Ark to see Ark wasn't running away at all! "What are you doing, Ark!?" The Medusa prop attacks Ark. It is much faster and more agile then the Jason prop. He rolls out of the way after being knocked down and gets back up.

"Keep running I got this!" Ark runs the opposite direction of Mira drawing the Medusa prop away from her.

On Lyoko the Gang had found Dante, and a welcoming committee. "Assassins, why can't he just send Kankrelats?" Krieger draws his sword and shield. "Three Assassins, three Lyoko Warriors, lets do this."

"Wait," Sanne closes her eyes and concentrates. She focuses her energy into her mouth when it explodes sending her back to Earth.

"Ok, three Assassins and two Lyoko Warriors." Krieger turns to Dante. "Are you sure you don't have any powers?"

"Yes Krieger, if I ever gain any you and your friends will know." Dante walks away from the two remaining members as they advance on the Assassins.

"What's going on?" Sanne had gone up to the Control Room and called Ark.

"Another possessed prop!" Sanne turns the security camera program on and sees what they see. A giant ten meter prop chasing after Ark and someone else.

"What is she doing here? We already told you she's not allowed in our group we can't trust her!"

"She followed me!" Ark is knocked down and loses his phone.

"Guys, hurry." She had put the head set on so she could talk to her friends on Lyoko.

"Trying, if you hadn't blown yourself up this would be easier!" Krieger is blocking lasers with his shield trying to bounce them back at the Assassins while Skitz blocks lasers with her clubs.

"I'm sorry I don't know why that happened!" Sanne was trying to figure it out and thinks it was because she tried to charge up to much. "Um, I need to help Ark. Dante, when you deactivate the Tower launch a return."

"Sanne is that a good idea? What is the attack?" Dante did not know what it was.

"Ark brought his stupid girlfriend here. If he hadn't dragged her here we wouldn't have needed to do one." Sanne takes the headset off and goes to the elevator.

"Mira, the elevator, run to the elevator!" Ark had made it to the ladder and was trying to figure out how to get Mira there when he saw the elevator come up. Mira runs over to the elevator and gets on it the second the door opened.

"Hi Sanne."

"Shut up." Sanne runs out of the elevator. "Stay there and don't touch anything." She runs after the prop hoping to distract it from its chase after Ark.

On Lyoko Skitz and Krieger are getting closer and closer to the Assassins but still out of range. "Skitz, if you can block the lasers I might be able to take one out."

"What are you doing?" Skitz walks sideways towards Krieger.

"Just block the lasers!" Krieger had been unable to control how the lasers bounced off his shield so was going to try something else. Skitz gets in front of him to block the lasers. He swings around and throws the shield as hard as he can hitting an Assassin and destroying it. "It didn't come back." Krieger watches his shield continue to fly until it goes over the edge and falls into the Digital Sea.

"At least you destroyed one." Skitz blocks lasers with her clubs as Krieger uses his sword. With one Assassin destroyed it did make it easier for them but Krieger had lost his shield.

"Over here!" Sanne was distracting the Medusa Prop when it turned away and went back after Ark. "No, leave him alone, get me!" Ark had already been knocked down and wasn't moving. Sanne didn't know why and didn't care. She had to protect him from the possessed Medusa Prop. When she gets close to the prop it turns around and attacks her.

"I have to do something…" Mira runs out of the elevator and attempts to tackle the monster that was attacking Ark and his friend. She climbs on top of it and punches it but this does nothing but annoy it.

"_It is too late for you, to have died before even seeing Lyoko, how great."_ The Medusa Prop uses its tail to knock Mira off.

"Leave her alone!" Ark jumps down from the rafters landing on the head of the Medusa Prop. Ark slips on the hard plastic and falls to the floor. The Medusa Prop raises a hand and pins Ark to the ground. It pushes down hard enough to break Ark's leg. "Aaaaa!"

On Lyoko Krieger and Skitz have destroyed another Assassin at the cost of life points. "Ok, Dante, we will draw it away from the Tower." Krieger blocks lasers with his sword while walking away from the Tower.

"Come on, follow the leader…" Skitz is hit by a laser and it turns out to be one laser to many. She devirtualizes back to Earth.

"Don't get hit, don't get hit, you can do this." Krieger was all that was left between the Assassin and Dante. "Uh, let's try it, Super Jump!" Krieger jumps into the air dodging lasers being fired by the Assassin.

"Ark!" Skitz had taken the ladder up and sees the Medusa Prop with Ark in its mouth. Blood is coming out as it shakes its head. "Oh God, Ark!" She runs out to try and do something to save her brother.

"Go!" The Assassin had charged Krieger after he landed and tries to tackle him so it could go after Dante. Krieger was too quick and blocked the claws with his sword. Dante runs to the Tower as Krieger and the Assassin wrestle.

"Aaaaa!" Skitz is attacked after the Medusa Prop drops Ark. Mira runs over to Ark.

"Ark, no, Ark…" He tries to breath but blood comes out. "Ark!"

"The Tower is deactivated." The screens fall down around him. "Sanne told me to do a return to the past." Dante brings up the program and launches it. The white bubble comes up reversing time and the damage caused by the possessed Medusa Prop.

"Whoa." Ark looks around, he is in art class again.

"What?" Mira looks at him.

"Nothing." Ark knew Mira wouldn't remember what had happened. "Maybe they will let her in finally." Ark has to wait until class ends though to find out.

After class Ark gets the other three in his dorm room. "Come on, she helped."

"No she didn't. If I hadn't been worried about what she would do I might have been able to do more." Sanne was not going to let Mira in.

"Why did you bring her anyways? Trying to force us to let her in?" Krieger did not want to risk anyone else.

"No, she followed me."

"Sure she did. Ark we aren't letting anyone in. If we, if things get serious, we'll call our parents. Mira doesn't know anything, she never heard the stories, and she's not like us." Skitz knew her brother and didn't believe him. He was telling the truth, mostly. Mira followed him through the sewers but then he led her to the Factory.

"Like the stories could prepare us for this? They, our parents edited those stories so much they turned a rated MA show into a Rated Y7 show." Ark refers to Sanne's idea of making a cartoon show of their parent's stories.

"She's still not one of us. We have an idea. We know what is going on. We know, she doesn't, and it will stay that way." Sanne would change the password if she had to keep Ark from trying to send Mira to Lyoko himself.

"She could be like us." Ark leaves the room surrendering to his friends. This was a group, he couldn't mess things up because of something he wanted.

"What if he does it again? If he, if he does and Xana's attack isn't severe enough to need a return, do we do one to keep her from joining?" Krieger didn't want to make Xana stronger but did not want another member.

"Neither, we tell Ark off, refuse to let her in, and wait for an attack from Xana severe enough to need a return." Sanne already had it planned in her head. The only problem would be if Xana spread the attack out more then a week. The return couldn't go back farther then four days, as far as she could tell.

"Ok, well, I need to get my homework done." Krieger sits down at his desk. "Sanne, when I'm done I'll go to the gym, if you want to train I'll get you before I do."

"Alright, I already have most of mine done so I could help you with yours." Krieger shakes his head. The homework was easy enough it just took time to do. "See you when I do." Sanne leaves.

"I can't believe you two." Skitz rolls her eyes and leaves.

"What did she mean?" Krieger shrugs his shoulders and gets to work. Xana however makes plans for the next attack…


End file.
